Because I'm Stupid
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Merasa dibohongi dan dikhianati. Naruto menetapkan dirinya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang dia bina bersama Sasuke. Namun bagaimana jika Sasuke menyetujuinya? Dan itu mmebuat hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. "Su-Suke..A-Aku i-Ingin putus."/ "Hn. Terserah apa maumu Dobe."..


**_Title: Because I'm Stupid_**

**_Disclaimer Masashi kishimoto_**

**_Author : Shiraishi Naru-koi_**

**_Genre: Romance, Yaoi, fluff._**

**_Rated : T+_**

**_Pair : SasuNaru_**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

**_DONT LIKE DONT READ!_**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Suaranya..

Tatapan matanya..

Semua yang ada padanya. Entah kenapa, aku begitu menyukai laki-laki dengan mata Onyx yang sekelam malam itu. Memujanya dengan penuh rasa hati yang aku punyai.

Selalu memandangnya tanpa memperdulikan siapapun yang ada disekitarku. Yah! Hanya dia..Sasuke yang selalu ada dihatiku.

"Hey Naruto. Apa kau tidak bosan menatap Sasuke seperti itu?" Guman Kiba kesal dengan tingkah temannya itu. Yang benar saja! Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka duduk dikelas, dan yang dikerjakan Naruto hanyalah memandangi Sasuke yang sedang dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang genit.

"Apa sih Kiba. Memangnya ada aturan kalau aku tidak boleh melihatnya terus?" Pekik Naruto. Sukses membuat Kiba menjadi kesal.

"Hah! Tentu saja. Karna kau tergila-gila pada Sasuke kan? Memang apa sih istimewanya dia? Memang sih dia tampan. Tapi..sifatnya itu yang sangat menjengkelkan." Kiba menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Lihatlah bagaimana sikapnya pada gadis-gadis yang tengah memberi coklat padanya. Tak sedikitpun Si Uchiha itu memberikan senyuman. Walaupun se-senthi saja.

"Kau lihat kan? Sikapnya saja dingin pada gadis-gadis. Kau memang bodoh, karna sudah menyukai orang seperti dia." Guman Kiba lagi dengan sungut yang muncul dikedua sisi kepalanya.

Naruto hanya diam.. menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela lengannya yang berada dimeja.

Menutup matanya dan kembali terbuka. Satu yang Naruto lihat.

Sasuke Uchiha..

.

.

.

.

.

"Suke! Tunggu dong!" Seru Naruto seraya mempercepat lajunya untuk menyamai langkah sang kekasihnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban..Sang Uchiha semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memandang Naruto yang kewalahan karna sedang membawa barang yang banyak.

Yah! Sekarang Naruto tengah membawa barang belanjaan suruhan Kaa-san.

_"Naruto! Nanti saat pulang sekolah, tolong mampir ke supermarket ya. Kaa-san sudah tulis semua daftar belanjaan disini." _ Satu pesan yang diberikan Kushina sebelum Naruto pergi ke Sekolah.

"Suke!" Bentak Naruto kesal. Bukannya membantu membawakan barang belanjaan. Tapi malah ditinggal seperti itu.

Sasuke menghentinkan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Kekasihnya yang tengah kerepotan. Barang-barang yang berjatuhan kini membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus membawakannya sebagian.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Guman Sasuke seraya mengambil barang belanjaan.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang Chubby.

_Oh. Sangat Manis.. Naruto saat kesal begitu manis. _

**_-Tes-Tes-Tes-_**

Tetesan Air dari langit yang memperlihatkan warna hitam membuat Naruto dan Sasuke harus segera melangkahkan kaki mereka secepat mungkin agar sampai ke rumah.

"Suke! Hujan! Bagaimana ini?!" Pekik Naruto saat Hujan mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

Dinginnya malam dan hembusan angin yang melintasi mereka membuat tubuh mereka kedinginan layaknya es yang baru keluar dai kulkas.

"Ini karna kau tidak cepat-cepat jalannya!" Guman Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. Sasuke berlari seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto, berlari sekuat tenaga agar sampai ke rumah Naruto.

Tak berapa lama mereka berlari. Mereka sudah sampai didepan Rumah Naruto dengan selamat. Yah! Walaupaun keadaan mereka sekarang basah kuyup. Tak lupa dengan barang belanjaan yang tergenang air.

"Astaga! Kalian basah kuyup. Cepat masuk dan ganti baju kalian." Kushina berlari menuju sang anak. Mengambil barang belanjaannya dan menyuruh Kedua anak itu untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu.. mereka langsung pergi ke kamar Naruto. Membersihkan tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup. Dan segera mandi dengan air hangat agar tidak terkena flu atau deman.

Wajah Sasuke semakin ditekuk tak kala dia harus keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju yang tak sepantasnya dipakai Seorang Uchiha.

Kaos dengan warna Orange ditengahnya terpampang gambar Rubah Chibi. Dengan celana pendek berwarna orange juga.

Maluu!

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sepanjang hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya dia memakai baju orang lain. Apalagi baju yang terlihat Errr... hanya pantas dipakai oleh Naruto yang notabenenya seperti wanita.

"Ada apa Suke?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sukar memakai bajunya.

"Hn. Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke bilang kalau baju ini sangat jelek. Bisa-bisa Naruto marah dan tak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Kushina membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan susu hangat untuk mereka.

"Makanlah ini supaya kalian baikan." Ucap Kushina meletakkan nampan diatas meja.

"Oh ya Sasuke. Diluar hujan lebat, sebaiknya kau menginap disini. Bibi juga sudah menghubungi Ibumu. Dan dia setuju." Lanjut Kushina.

"Hn." Hanya 2 huruf. Itulah yang Sasuke katakan untuk menjawab pernyataan Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat kasihan padamu. Kenapa kau bisa sesabar itu berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Padahal kan, Sasuke tidak bersikap baik padamu." Ujar Kiba.

Setelah menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam, Kiba terus saja mengomel tentang kejelekan Sasuke dan hal-hal yang membuat Naruto jadi semakin sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau putus saja dengannya. Toh juga masih banyak pria yang baik diluar sana, atau mungkin kau beralih menjadi menyukai wanita. Wah! Itu sangat bagus sekali" Oceh Kiba panjang lebar tanpa diperdulikan Oleh Naruto. Sang Namikaze kecil pun hanya mengehela nafas dan terus saja menatap Sasuke yang sama seperti biasanya. _'Dikerumuni para gadis-gadis'_

"Aku kasih saran ya. Sebaiknya kau uji seberapa Cinta Sasuke padamu." Ungkap Kiba menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Manakala Naruto mendengar tuturan Kiba, matanya dan telinganya langsung terfokus pada Kiba.

"Bagaimana Caranya? Katakan padaku?" Guman Naruto antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke atap sekolah. _'Tempat Favorite mereka kalau sedang bersama'._

Sudah dapat ditebak kalau Sikap Sasuke akan dingin dan cuek padanya.

"Suke. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ungkap Naruto menatap serius pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

**_-Glekkk-_**

Naruto menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum dia mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

_'Pertama. Bilang padanya kalau kau ingin putus. Lihat reaksinya. Kalau dia menolak, ada kemungkinan kalau dia itu suka padamu. Tapi kalau tidak..sepertinya kau harus berlapang dada Naruto.'_

Ucapan Kiba tergiang lagi dikepala Naruto. Hal yang dikatakan Kiba memang konyo, tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau dicoba?

"Su-Suke..A-Aku i-Ingin putus." Ucap Naruto gelagapan. Mengatakannya saja sangat susah sekali. Haduh! Kami-sama. Kuatkan diriku!

Hening...

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak berubah. Tenang, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi Sasuke menjawab.

"Hn."

Naruto memutar otaknya. Memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke . _'hn'_ itu artinya iya atau tidak?

"I-Itu artinya Iya atau tidak Suke?" Naruto memberanikan dirinya. Menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Keringatnya bercucuran manakala dia takut jika Sasuke benar tak menyukainya.

"Hn. Terserah apa maumu Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Membuat Hati Naruto hancur. Berkeping-keping!

_'Terserah apa maumu?'_

Berarti, Sasuke tak peduli kita putus atau tidak?

Tak peduli dengan perasaan Naruto?

Tak peduli dengan hubungan kita?

**_-Tes..Tes..Tes-_**

Sebuah Cairan bening jatuh tepat diwajah tan Naruto.

Bukan! Bukan karna hujan yang turun. Air ini, Air yang keluar dari mata Saphire Naruto. Air mata yang keluar dengan derasnya.

"Ternyata benar. Kau memang tidak menyukaiku." Isak Tangis Naruto membuat Sasuke terhoyok.

Sedih. Menyesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyakiti orang yang sangat dia sayang?

"Naruto.." Sasuke mencoba berbicara. Menggegam tangan Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh!" Bentak Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang sempurna sepertimu menyukai orang bodoh sepertiku? Hahah.. Aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karna sudah menyukai orang sepertimu." Naruto tekekeh kecil dengan air mata yang semakin keluar dari matanya.

"Naru-"

"Maaf selama ini sudah menyusahkanmu Sasuke. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa kata Kiba. Tak seharusnya aku menyukai orang sepertimu." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah sedih.

"Selamat tinggal.. Sasuke.." Lirih Naruto seraya berjalan pergi.

_Berhenti?_

_Kenapa langkah ku terhenti?_

_Apa aku memang tak sanggup lagi berjalan?_

_Hangat.._

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lenganku.._

_Genggaman yang kuat seakan tak mau melepaskan aku.._

"Tunggu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasa-"

**_-Greeeppp-_**

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto kepelukannya. Membuat Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

Terdiam..

Tak dapat berbicara apapun..

Bahkan untuk menolak pelukannya pun tak sanggup dilakukan oleh Naruto..

"Bodoh! Setiap hari kau selalu bersama Kiba, selalu tertawa dan bercanda dengannya. Memberikan senyuman yang seharusnya kau berikan hanya untukku saja. Apa kau pikir aku tidak kesal!?" Ungkap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto menengadah. Menatap sayup wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat Rapuh.

"Suke.."

"Aku Cemburu. Cemburu karna kau selalu dekat dengan Kiba. Kau itu milikku, aku tidak ingin milikku yang berharga direbut oleh orang lain. Aku ingin kau selalu memandangku. Selalu memikirkan aku, hanya aku yang ada dihatimu."

Usai sudah! Usai sudah semua perasaan Sasuke dia keluarkan.

"Kau cemburu pada Kiba?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos. Air mata yang sebelumnya membajiri pelipis wajahnya, kini menghilang entah kemana. Senang dan bahagia. Itulah yang kini dirasakan anak tunggal dari Keluarga Namikaze.

"Hn."

Oh Tidak! Sasuke tak tahu apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Mengatakan hal yang tak elit? Didepan Naruto? Secara tidak sadar?

Wajah sasuke menjadi merah padam. Tak dapat dipungkiri. Saat ini Sasuke tenga menahan malu dengan apa yang dia katakan. Perasaannya yang sesunggunya? Kecemburuannya?

"Suke. Tatap aku. Kau benar-benar cemburu pada Kiba?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ce-Cerewet!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang semula dipelukannya. Berbalik badan untuk menutupi seburat merah dipipinya.

"Sudah sore. Kita pulang." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengambil tas yang berada dilantai.

Belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Sebuah tangan melingkar dileher Sasuke membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Suke~! Aku Menyukaimu~! Sangat-Sangat-Sangat Menyukaimu~!" Seru Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tak lupa denga sembuart senyum yang terpancar diwajahnya.

_Cinta memang tak memandang harta, tahta, bahkan gender manussia. Asal kedua insan saling memiliki rasa yang sama. Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka._

_Dan Saling percaya. Hal yang harus dipegang oleh semua pasangan agar tak mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan._

.

.

.

#OWARI~

Hoho~ tak bosan-bosannya Naru bikin fanfic SasuNaru; Lucu. Bawaannya bikin ketawa.

Tinggalkan R&R kawand ^^,


End file.
